Skye's Stage Fright
This story was written by SistersShiraandSkye Part1 Skye says the title card: Skye's Stage Fright *its 8:00 am in the morning an Chase woke up to a beautiful day in adventure bay* Chase: wake up every pup! *skye, Zuma, and Rocky wake up* Skye, Zuma, and Rocky: huh? Good morning Chase!! Chase (excitedly): today's the singing competition Skye: oh yea I'm so excited Rocky: me too Zuma: same hewe dude Rocky: where's marshall and rubble? Skye: I think they're still asleep I'll wake them up *taps a spoon on a bowl* Marshall and rubble (waking up): Breakfast already!!! *everyone laughs* Ryder: good morning pups here you go *feeds the pups their breakfast* Ryder: you ready for the singing competition tonight? Every pup: yea!! Ryder: do you pups know who your singing with yet? Eveypup: yes we do Ryder: ok whose partnered with who? Rocky: I'm singing wit Zuma Chase: I'm singing with Skye right baby? Skye: right babe! *skye and Chase kiss for a quick second* Ryder and every pup (except Skye & Chase): awwww!! Rubble: I'm singing with marshall Ryder: ok Zuma: what about you Wyder? Ryder: me? I'm singing with Katie Every pup: ok Ryder: what songs are you pups singing? Chase and Skye: (in sync) I choose you by Sara Bareilles Rocky & Zuma: (in sync) Am I wrong by nico and vinz Rubble & Marshall: (in sync) we chose Story of my life by One direction Ryder: wow those are all good picks Every pup: thanx Skye: how bout you Ryder? Ryder: Katie and I chose Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera Chase: that's a good pick too *they all head to the lookout to practice their songs* *Katie arrives as they were heading up* Katie: good morning everyone Everyone: good morning Katie Katie: Ryder are you ready to practice say something for the competition tonight? Ryder: Yep lets go Ryder: pups Katie an I are going to practice up at the top of the lookout ok? Every pup: ok Rubble: hey marshall let's practice in the tv room where we watch Apollo Marshall: ok *they head off to practice* Rubble (singing): "written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain. I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days she told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones. It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone. And I'll be gone gone tonight the ground beneath my feet is open wide the way that I've been holding on to tight with nothin in between Both (singing): the story of my life I'll take her home I'll drive all night to keep her warm and time is froooozen. The story of the story of (background). The story of my life I'll give her hope I'll spend her love until she's broke inside the story of my life. (Background) the story of the story of. Marshall (singing): written on these walls are the colors that I can't change. Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage. I know that in the morning now I'll see us in the light upon the pier. Although I am broken my heart is untamed still. And I'll be gone gone tonight the fire beneath my feet is burning bright. the way that I've been holding on so tight with nothing in between. *both of them sing the rest of the song together and they finished practicing in about 5-10 mins. *meanwhile with Katie, Ryder, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Chase they are almost done practicing* Skye & Chase (singing): "even better I get to be the other half of you. Tell the world that finally got it all right I chooose yooou yeah!..." Katie & Ryder (singing): Say Something I'm giving up on you and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.." Zuma & Rocky (singing): (before the 4th but that's just how I feel)" now am I wrong for thinking that we could be something for real..." *Ryder, Katie, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, and Chase get done practicing* Ryder: pups to the lookout! Skye, Chase, Zuma, & Rubble: Ryder/Wyder needs us! *one elevator scene later* Ryder: I called you pups because we're all done practicing and its time to go Every pup (excitedly): yea lets go! *it's round 2:30 pm* Part 2 *the pups, Ryder, and Katie are on their way to city hall for the competition* Chase: there's city hall! Zuma: wewe almost thewe! *in about 5 mins they all reach city hall* Ryder: ok let's all go sign in Pups: ok *they all sign in and they practice their songs again* Rocky: there are a lot of seats...this is going to be fun Rubble: yes it will Skye: oh yah it will *people come in and sit down when skye sees the big crowd she gets a little nervous* Ryder: Skye you ok? Skye: yes it's nothing Ryder: ok then?! Skye: Chase can I speak to you? Chase: sure baby *skye tells Chase she wants to tell him in private so they walk to a tree an talk* Skye: I can't do it Chase: you can't do what? Skye: sing Chase: why? Skye: cuz I'm scared Chase: don't worry Ryder can help remember when I was afraid to go to the dentist all you guys gave me the courage to do so Skye: ok I guess Chase: Ryder!! Ryder: yes Chase what's up?? Chase: Skye's scared to sing in front of this big crowd Ryder: no jobs to big no pups too small *Ryder pulls out his pup pad to call the pups after the judges introduced themselves an explained everything (rules)* *the competition then started* Part 3 Ryder: pups I need you behind the stage quick! Every pup: Ryder/Wyder needs us! *three groups preformed and 1 more went up* Ryder: Skye needs our help pups she's got stage fright and won't sing Every Pup (except Skye): ok Ryder: Zuma and Rocky your up first up go for it Zuma & Rocky: ok *they go up on stage* 1st Judge: ok have fun Zuma and Rocky: thank you 2nd & 3rd Judges: what song are you doing? Zuma: wewe doing Am I Wwong Rocky: it's by Nico and Vinz Judges: ok *they start singing meanwhile with the rest of the group* Rubble: Skye just go up there and pretend the audience is in their underwear Marshall: yeah!..... You have a great voice Skye don't worry Skye: thanks *Chase kisses her* Chase: it'll be alright *Zuma & Rocky are done and get a score of 29 out of 30 but they don't know it* Judge #1: marshall and rubble are next *marshall and rubble go up* Marshall: we're singing Story of My Life Rubble: by One Direction *marshall and rubble start singing* Zuma & Rocky: Skye just take a deep breath and relax you'll do fine Skye: thanx Ryder: I think about one person I want to sing to or pretend it's myself and the person I'm singing with Chase & Skye: good idea *marshall & rubble finished and they got a 28 out of 30 (but they also don't know it yet) *a 20 min intermission starts* Part 4 Ryder: Katie and pups you hungry? Katie & everypup: yes Ryder: let's go get something quick to eat Everyone (except Ryder): ok *everyone went to go get something to eat then they asked Skye if she knew how she was going to calm herself down* Skye: yea I'm going to try to pretend it's just Chase and I singing or think of the 1 person (Chase) that I want to sing to Ryder: that's great Chase: yea it is... You won't have anymore stage fright after this is done Skye: but I'm still nervous *about 15 mins went by* Zuma: let's get back we have 5 mins left befowe Wyder and Katie go on Ryder: let's go *they left an made it back with a min left* Judges: the intermission is now over next to sing is Ryder and Katie Audience: *applauded* Ryder: we're singing Say Something Katie: it's by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera *they start singing* *meanwhile with the pups* Skye: I can do this Chase: your right baby you can and will do this *chase kisses her on her muzzle* All pups (except Skye & Chase): awwwww!!!! *Ryder and Katie finished singing with in 5-10 mins* Judges (1,2, & 3): (writing scores down) 10, 10, 9.5 Judge 1: last to sing is Chase and Skye Skye: we're up Chase: let's go baby Skye: ok *they get up on stage and Skye's still a little shaken but she sees Chase saying you'll do fine to her* Skye: we're singing I Choose You Chase: by Sara Bareilles Judges (saying this to calm Skye down): we love that song *skye felt a little more comfort after hearing that* *they started singing* Chase & Skye (singing): the very first words of a life time love letter tell the world that we finally got it alright I choooooose yooooou... *meanwhile with the rest of the paw patrol and Katie they were cheering them on* *Skye and Chase had finished after about 5-10 mins* Judges: (writing scores down) 10, 10, 10 Chase: Skye you over came your stage fright!!! Skye: I know!! And I'm glad of not being scared to sing in front of a big crowed anymore! *Skye kisses Chase on his muzzle* Judges & audience: awwww!!! Judges: now to announce the four finalists Judges: come on up Skye & Chase, Ryder & Katie, Zuma & Rocky, and Rubble & Marshall *all 4 groups go up on stage* Judges: in 4th place with a score of 28/30... Marshall and Rubble Judges: in 3rd place with a score of 29/30 is... Zuma and Rocky Judges: now to announce the first place winners... And in first place is.... Audience: well don't keep us in suspense!! Judges: Chase & Skye... First place winners congrats with a perfect score of 30/30 Judges: Ryder & Katie are in 2nd place with a score of 29.5/30 Judges: that concludes the singing competition *after that Ryder and everyone went back to the lookout* Everyone (except Chase & Skye): congrats you too you deserve 1st place and Skye nice job conquering your stage fright Skye: thanx everyone Chase: yea nice job Skye and thanx everyone Everyone (but Chase & Skye): your welcome Ryder: everyone it's time for bed *its about 8:30 pm* Everyone: ok *Chase & Skye sleep in the same bed together* Chase: goodnight Skye you were great! *chase kisses her goodnight* Skye: you were great too babe!... And goodnight *everyone at the lookout had fallen asleep... They all were happy with the trophies/medals they won at the competition* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox